marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: Crime Doesn't Pay/Dialogues (Earth-10275)
MISSION 1: MISSING IN ACTION Beginning: Nick Fury: Agent, we might have defeated Hydra, but it's not the end of our troubles. You probably heard about Maggia, didn't you? Maria Hill: Maggia is an international crime syndicate that is the world's most powerful organization dedicated to conventional crime. Nick Fury: For some time, Police actually managed to fight with them, but recently they became stronger because of the Iso-8. To make it worse, they are selling the Iso-8 to everybody who pays good. Tony Stark: Even low-ranking Maggia are moving it around. Daredevil: That's not everything. Hand Warriors are striking in Hell's Kitchen. We have to stop them. Nick Fury: We know, Daredevil. That's why we asked you to wait for the backup. Commander, meet Daredevil, Devil Guardian. He's taking care about Hell's Kitchen. You are going to work with him now. Daredevil: Commander, I suggest that we should hurry up. I detected some Hand Ninjas. Task 1 Beginning Daredevil: I targeted them. Task 1 In-Fight Daredevil: Be careful. They are very good trained warriors. Task 1 Complete Daredevil: Thank you, Commander. Task 2 Beginning Nick Fury: Daredevil, a larger groups of Hand Ninjas are approaching to your place. Daredevil: I see them coming, Director. They think that they're going to ambush me. I'm going to ambush them. Commander, care to help? Task 2 Complete Daredevil: They didn't see that coming. Task 3 Beginning Daredevil: Hydroman. I'll need some backup there. Agent Coulson: On your way. Task 3: In-Fight: Hydro-Man: Daredevil. They say you're the Man without a Fear. I personally don't believe in this crap. Daredevil: Try me. Task 3: Lose Hydro-Man: Oh, what is it? Our Devil Guardian is afraid of getting wet? What will happen now to your reputation? Task 3: Victory Hydroman escaped, but we managed to stop the Hand Soldier. Task 4: Beginning Maria Hill: Commander, we got some problems in the City. Some of Maggia Grunts appearantly want to rob and burn a Bank. We need to stop this. Task 4: Finish Maria Hill: Good job, team. Task 5: Beginning Daredevil: Maria, I found Bullseye. Apparently, he's the one who's leading the Hand Soldiers. Maria Hill: I heard that Daredevil. Commander is going to join us. Task 5: In-Fight Bullseye: If it isn't my old buddy, Daredevil. Finally, something interesting. I was getting bored. Daredevil: Bullseye, stay away from the Hell's Kitchen. You're not welcome here. Bullseye: Listen, I come where I want to. I don't care if I'm welcome or not. Now, when we're both at this point...let's start of something wonderful! Elektra: There you are, Bullseye. I knew that you were after me. I'm here. Bullseye: Daredevil and Elektra. You remind me of one day when... Daredevil: Bullseye, stay away from her. Bullseye: I hope you aren't still angry over me killin' your pal Elektra. Daredevil: Bullseye, I'm not a vengeful man, but in your case I'd like to make an exception. Bullseye: Do your sweet talking when I'm gonna bring back some wonderful Memories! Daredevil: Elektra. I got this one. Elektra: No. It's my fight. Bullseye: Let's begin, Dolly while we're still young! Task 5: Lose Daredevil:'''Elektra! Task 5: Victory '''Bullseye: That was nice, Dolly but I have to go now. But don't be so sad! --- Take this! Daredevil: Elektra! Watch out! Elektra: Matt! What have you done?!? I saw that one coming! I was about to dodge! --- Nick! Daredevil tried to protect me from a dagger that Bullseye threw on me and he got hurt. I could heal him but I have to pursue Bullseye. Can you send some medical backup? Nick Fury: I'm sending. Elektra, what happened? Elektra: I know what Bullseye was doing here. A week ago I quited from Hand. They wanted a vengeance so they sent Bullseye after me. Me and Bullseye also had an "unfinished business". That's a long story. Nick Fury: I see. Commander, return to the Hellcarrier. Category:Shadow757